


The Hickey

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: Hickeys, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: When Melissa wakes up with a hickey she can’t quite cover she walks into work dreading the day. Until someone mentions it might not be as bad a thing as she thinks
Relationships: Doug/Melissa (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Melissa/Doug (The guy who didn’t like musicals)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Hickey

Doug liked to nip. Melissa was not that shocked when she discovered this first hand even if it hadn’t exactly been something she’d done before. But she started to feel a good type of naughty at the feeling.

She thought about those times as she stretched in her bed, covering herself up with her blankets before turning over with a smile. Doug lay still asleep in her bed, chest down and hugging a pillow to their face. It actually took Melissa quite a while to get free of an unconscious Doug if she woke up still in their arms, and even longer if she accidentally woke Doug up in the process. So this was a kind of lucky, and insanely cute, sight to see. 

Melissa leant over and kissed Doug on their cheek, watching them kick their leg out in response and she giggled, slipping out to tip toe to the shower. Normally she’d wait until Doug woke so they could cuddle more together before they both had to get up, but she’d spent too long admiring them and would be late to work if she didn’t get a move on now. She gently closed the door and turned the running water on, letting the hot steam melt away any aches and tension Doug had gotten out last night, but wrecked again a little later, hoping the sound of running water would be enough to wake Doug up. 

And soon enough several minutes in, she heard a light knocking at the door.

“Yeah hon?” She called out, having to speak a bit louder with the water by her. 

There was a pause before “Can I come in too?”

Melissa giggled, face red not because of the temparature. “N-No! You’re a bad influence!” She kenw Doug wasn’t coming in here for their chapstick. And that was from experience.

“Okayy!” She heard them teasing and she still chuckled to herself, turning down the temperature and letting the cool water stream over her face.

Melissa dried herself off and got dressed, putting on her glasses and leaving the door open for Doug now if they needed it, but they were fiddling with their belt buckle right now. Melissa granted herself a few more seconds of watching them, before letting out a cooling sigh and wiping her bathroom mirror of its steam. 

That’s when she saw her reflection, and gasped. “No! Oh no!” She moaned quietly, pulling her wet hair away over her right shoulder and leaving the left side of her neck bare, where she could overtly see a bright purple hickey.

Melissa tutted over herself anxiously, pressing her fingers to her skin and hissing slightly. Oh yeah that was on there. “Doug I’ve got a hickey!” Melissa whined loudly, her knees bouncing. She didn’t want anyone to see this!! This was supposed to be a private thing! Her love life was private! This was so _embarrassing!!_

“What? Where??” Doug called, pulling their arms through their shirt and spotting Melissa via the bedroom mirror deep in her make up bag. 

Melissa scrounged around in there, applying the moisturiser even though it hurt slightly and heavily slapping on the foundation. It only made it look slightly browner. 

Melissa began to fan herself, stressing. “Oh Doug look, makeup’s not covering it enough!”

That’s when Doug came in, with a still open shirt but rushing to help their girlfriend. “Okay, don’t panic babe, let me see.” They had on such a commanding and calming voice and Melissa did exactly as they asked. Doug held her chin steadily in one hand to tip it and her shoulder in the other, quickly using their finger to trace over the singular mark. “Maybe I can get it, cause I can see it better.” Doug suggested, pumping some foundation onto two of their fingers and softly circling it into the flesh of her neck, or at least trying to while apologising. “Shit Mel I- I’m sorry.”

“Under the collar stuff unless it’s a special occasion!” Melissa reminded them frantically, all she could think to do. She tried to dart her eyes to it but kept her head angled to give her her best shot.

“To be fair, you were basically smothering me with your neck asking for me.” Doug tried a quiet chuckle.

“For more kisses!!”

“Okay babe no teasing got it.” Doug kept their voice steady to hopefully stop Melissa from hyperventilating, before putting down her sponge with a sigh. “Ah, I’m sorry...”

Melissa turned to her mirror and to her horror she saw it was still very obviously there. Less purple, but obvious. “Oh no!”

“Here look, your collar should cover it right!?” Doug suggested. Melissa had done her blazer collar before but allowed Doug to do it again. Doug ruffled it harshly and brought it up on Melissa and it did keep it covered... but after a while sank back down to rest on her shoulders naturally, to just reveal it.

Melissa let out one whimper.

“Hey babe, listen.” Doug placed their hands on her cheeks so Melissa stopped looking like she was about to cry and, with their firm yet gentle hands on her soft cheeks, they looked calmly straight into her eyes. “Everything’s going to be fine.” Doug told her. They’d had hickies loads of times, and even though they knew Melissa had their limits there was nothing to be done about it now, but Doug also knew from experience nothing much would happen anyway. They stroked over her cheekbones soothingly. “No one’s gonna be close enough to see really, and even if they do, they’re not gonna judge okay?”

Melissa only nodded after Doug said “Okay?” again.

A watch beeped and Doug let her cheeks go, pressing a button while seeing the time, face scrunched up in guilt. “Ah shit, I’m sorry Mel, I’ll make it up to you baby tonight, I promise.” Leaning over, Doug took her cheeks again and took a quick kiss, Melissa grabbing onto their wrists weakly, even as they pulled back and headed to the door, buttoning their shirt. “I gotta go. I love you.”

Melissa nodded, covering her mark with by cupping her hand, her subconscious not really knowing what else to do. “I love you too.” She nodded, seeing Doug blow a kiss once more, guiltily, before quickly shutting her bedroom door behind them.

Oh no. Melissa sat on her bed and went to cover her eyes, accidentally smashing her glasses into her face. It took her all her might not to cry at that. This was gonna be a sensitive day. 

She walked into work with a scarf over her. She didn’t care if it wasn’t scarf weather outside she wasn’t letting total strangers see any glimpse of her private love life! But as soon as she sat down in her spinny chair the central heating and work uniform rules got too much, and she slid it off. Instead of accepting her fate, she tried other things, fluffing up and brushing down her blazer and messing with her hair until it covered her neck as best it could, hunching her shoulders so the material of her blazer rode up, and sliding down her chair. At least she could stay like that until she was asked to move somewhere. Heck she didn’t even need to move for her lunch break! She could stay just right here.

“Melissa!” Mr. Davidson’s knuckles rapped on her desk and she tried to unhunch herself as best she could, fiddling with her hair and brining it all to swoop over her left shoulder. “Yes Mr. Davidson?” She continued pulling at it anxiously.

“I’ve got this little vote.” He held up a clipboard and shook it in his hands, there was only one page on there at least. Melissa sighed, maybe he’d be going away soon. “I need you to go round and ask a few people what they’d prefer to spend the extended budget on. And I read an article Carol showed me last night that said rapport is helpful for questionnaires so I need someone to ask in person!” He smiled toothily down at her.

Melissa grumbled inside her brain. Rapport wasn’t needed for that type of questionnaire you... “Okay! Sure thing Mr. Davidson.” She smiled back up at him like she always did, her body not showing off how appalled it was to the idea she had to not only get up, but go talk to multiple people around the office. 

“Ah, there we go.” Her boss smiled, passing her the clipboard which she graciously took, before walking back to his office. Melissa kept her smile till he shut his door, then dropped it along with her head, down to the clipboard where she very lightly smashed against it a good few times.

Okay okay just a quick chat, you don’t even have to stand that close to them! The first person mel made eyes with was Bill. No. That man was a chatterbox and as much as she usually wouldn’t mind that she wanted to get back to her desk, or preferably crawl under it, as soon as possible. Bill still waved at her and Melissa managed a timid half second one back, before quickly running off. 

Aha! Down the corridor she went and that’s where she saw Ted! There’s no way he’d want to stay and chat about some stupid vote Mr. Davidson could’ve just sent in an email. Melissa was almost smiling as she walked up to him. “Hello Ted.”

He bent up from the water fountain, eyeing her up and down with suspicion already laced in his eyes “Morning...” before spotting her clipboard. “Really?”

Melissa straightened up from excitement, at the normalcy and how quickly she could get this over with, cellaring her throat. “Question one. Would you prefer more water fountains or more vending machines around work?”

“Machine. Next.” Ted screwed his lid on his water bottle anyway, only finally now looking up to Melissa.

“Question two, what-“

“What is that?”

Melissa looked up, stuttering in her setnce. Ted was smirking at her weirdly. “W- No you didn’t guess the question.” She tried.

Ted took two steps forward, his finger still pointing and as it got closer, Melissa could tell it was trained on her neck, and it, as well as her chest and face, stared to blush a deep red.

“That. What is that?!” Ted used his finger to brush the remaining, not useful, strands of Melissa’s hair away to get a better look and confirm his suspicions, but that triggered Melissa out of her daze and she scurried to pull all her hair back over the side. “Don’t touch it! It’s sore.” She tried to reflect quickly.

To his credit, Ted did back off, but he was still smirking at her wordlessly, eyes wild at what he’d caught her with. There was complete silence, only Ted’s shoulders shaking to distract Melissa from her peril, then she realised, he was laughing.

Melissa pouted. “Stop.” 

That just made Ted laugh out loud now, it bubbling up before his excitement glazed over him. “Is that a-?!”

“Shut it!” Melissa ordered him down the hallway, taking his shoulders up in her fists and shoving him back to his work station. She basically only turned him around, and that’s because he let her. He was still using his head to look behind at her, still smiling. “You’ve got a hickey.”

“Yes! I know!” She squeaked, trying to shove him again. “Don’t tell anyone. Leave me alone.”

That made Ted turn around. He stopped laughing, raising his hands in surrender but he was still smiling amusedly at her. Melissa had it in her right mind to just shove his chest until- “I’m impressed!”

Oh. She dropped her hands. “Oh.” Melissa took her hair and fiddled with it, looking down at the ends as if they required all her concentration as she curled it. “You are? Really?”

“Hell yeah!” Ted held his hand out and gingerly, Melissa did too, giggling when he slapped it in a high five. “You should be proud of the shit! Show it off!” Ted suggested.

“Well... I don’t know about showing it off...” she looked up hopefully “But you really think it’s okay?”

“Melissa!” Ted took her by the shoulders, lightly jostling her. “Everyone gets a hickey at some point in their life!”

Mellisa, still in his hold, thought to her high school friends. “Well I don’t know about that.”

“Just-“ Ted looked up over her head, before pulling a reverse on her and spinning her around, edging her back down the corridor, Melissa gripping her board tight to her chest. “Walk around. There’s no negative reaction you’re gonna get from this.” Ted rolled his eyes like that was a wild thought. “You’re surrounded by your friends and mature coworkers.”

It was amazing. That had actually made her feel better. Talking to Ted had made her feel better about a personal issue! “Wow. Thanks Ted!” She squealed and started down the corridor, letting her hair fall back in it’s natural place behind her back now, a pep in her step. Till she looked down at her board. “Oh Ted you didn’t finish the-!”

But Ted was already half way through a door. “I scratch your back-!” He called out, leaving her to the rest.

Huh. Melissa looked down. The questions were easy to answer from Teds point of view anyway. And Melissa was on a high! She felt in a complete rush! She was cool and rebellious now and circled Ted’s answers for him in her blue biro before skipping off and back to the break room.

She wore it like a badge of honour as she jovially skipped around CCRP. No one could point it out because of societal rules Doug and Ted had tried to explain to her, and she always knew were there, in the non anxiety riddled part of her brain. Best of all though, with the make up and even partial coverage of her blazer, it didn’t look like Melissa was flaunting that she had an awesome partner!

But before she could get there, her first run in was with her boss. “Ahh!” He called out walking closer, then his bright smile dimmed slightly. “Melissa.” He said it as if he almost didn’t believe it was her, and when he got closer he could tell two things for certain.

“Yuh huh Mr. Davidson!” Melissa replied chirpily back, trying not to let her anxiety cover herself up with an ‘Oh my God! Its hideous! Im so sorry!!’ 

Instead, Mr. Davidson kept flitting his eyes back and forth. “You, err...” he interrupted himself with a hearty cough, banging on his chest. Melissa just stood there sweetly. He was giving her this wild look, and he kept coughing. “You got that vote done?”

She patted her clipboard smiling. “On it!”

He nodded. “Right. Uh. Yes. Good work Melissa.” And off he went, without a second glance back. 

Melissa’s cheeks puffed out with relief. God! He _hadn’t_ mentioned it! Doug and Ted were right! One of the few things they agreed on, she thought to herself, hiding in a little laugh.

That was her boss and the interaction wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it’d be!

She allowed herself a little foot-planted jump for joy, before actually purposely tugging her blazer down a little to fit better, all because she knew who she was seeing next. She giggled into her hand, she felt crazy! This was so naughty and unlike her! But sometimes she just needed to be free!

She got up to his cubicle, stopping just outside with her patented grin. “Hiya Paul!”

Paul turned away from his computer half for the distraction, to say a quick “Hey Melissa.” Only for his eyes to not just flit over to her, but stick on her like glue, his body seemed to shuffle before becoming stiff and immobile in his chair. If she didn’t know what had caused it she’d probably have been worried for his health, instead she’d just move on. “Mr. Davidson has a vote for you to participate in. Will you answer some of my questions Paul?” She asked inncoently.

Paul’s eyes stayed exactly in place on hers, even as his head nodded. “Mmhmm!”

This was so payback for him stealing her breakfast bar on Tuesday, even though he said he’d give her one back.

There was something weird about him during their conversation though. Obviously Paul was acting very strained anyway but there was something Melissa couldn’t quite put her finger on, something that actually kinda unnerved her. Then she realised while looking up for a question she had memorised by now. Paul was forcing hismelf to stare straight in her eyes, unblinkingly. 

Oh. Oh man. He was so awkward! He should learn to loosen up like she was doing! Melissa recorded his answer, her circling slightly more wobbly than usual, as was her lip, and when she looked back up and saw Paul still staring straight at her, she broke into a fit of giggles.

Now the spell was broken. Paul blinked. “What?” Then he got more worried as Melissa just hid behind her hand, looking at him and laughing to herself again. “What?!” He asked more impatiently.

She didn’t tell him and eventually moved on to her last question, with Paul still slightly stiff and awkward, but at least less so. “And what noise do you find most distracting in the work place?”

“Hickeying.”

Melissa blinked, looking down to him over her glasses. “Excu-“

“HICCUPING. Hiccuping!” Paul quickly realised his mistake, pointing harsh and fast to her clipboard. “Write that down, hiccuping, before we forget, hurry!”

Oh man if he got nervous hiccuping, which from the time working with him she had never seen, that would have been so perfect.

Next up was Charlotte, mostly because she was Melissa’s friend and close to Paul’s desk. Melisa didn’t have anything to ‘prove’ with her. But she still felt giddy over it. Is this why some people liked getting marked a lot? She’d never really understand. “Oh hiya Charlotte! Can you answer a few questions for Mr. Davidson’s vote for me please?” She inquired, and Charlotte paused her screen of solitaire. “Well of course!” She hadn’t seemed to notice anything yet. “Oh, do you wanna grab a seat?”

It was only during her second question Melissa saw from the corner of her eyes, as she leant down to check the wording, Charlotte peering at her neck. She had seen. But when Melissa raised her head Charlotte was just smiling even more sweetly, but like she actually meant it rather than being a bit tired and just nice. 

They continued with the vote as normal and Melissa smiled at the still no negative consequences to what she thought would be the cause of her never being allowed to show her face in public again. They got finshed much quicker than she had with Paul, although maybe she was subconsciously trying to drag out Paul’s queusions, and she clipped her pen back into her pocket. “Well thank you for that Charlotte! You were a big help!” And she didn’t mean just for the vote. Today had actually been quite confidence boosting for Melissa.

“Oh no problem at all!” Charlotte piped up, smiling before rolling her chair forward, just an inch from Melissas knees to lower her voice for a more personal conversation during work hours. “And how is Doug doing?”

Melissa’s nose started to grow a little red. Blushing lightly into her clipboard, she eventually looked back up, biting her lips with a smile, remembering Doug on her lips yesterday- “They’re doing well.” She answered, always happy to talk about Doug.

And Charlotte just smiled even sweeter, in high spirits for her young friend. She took Melissas hand and patted it between her own. “You look very happy these days.”

Melissa’s smile smoothed out, letting Charlotte hold her hand and her heart thumping with joy. She squeezed Charlotte’s hand back. “I am.”

Well she asked those two of course she’d ask Bill next! And if she herself took the vote then that’d be the five Mr. Davidson wanted for today. Her friends and boss were probably enough excitement for her anyway.

“Bill!” She skipped her way over there, clutching her clipboard between her fingers. Bill looked to her fully, smiled, and got back to press send on an email. 

Huh. Shaking her head of it, Melissa tapped her fingers against the ‘wood’. “I’ve got a little vote for you if you can do it! Just a few questions!”

Bill smiled kindly, like he always did. “Why sure. I’ve always got time for your clipabrd Melissa.”

Hm. She laughed, she guessed it just didn’t phase him, or he really hadn’t noticed. Happily, she got on with her questions anyway, taking a seat by him and liking that he actually took time to weigh the pros and cons of his choices, but not enough it even tired her out.

By the time she finished she had almost forgotten about the mark on her neck, enamoured with Bills light conversation and natural go of it. “Perfect. Thank you Bill!” She tapped her fingers, standing up.

“No problem Melissa.” He smiled, before taking her chair and rolling it back to its place with Melissa. “Ice pack and green stick.”

Melissa froze, just for a second, before whipping her head around. Bill was casually slipping the chair under its deserted desk, before smiling up at her. Melissa’s hand did ponder at her neck. “What?” Would that really work? She shook her head just a fraction. “How do you know?”

Of all people.

Bill granted her the courtesy for gesturing for her come back to his slightly more private cubicle instead of having this conversation in the open. He sat back down, before leaning close, Melissa bending her knees to listen intently. “Years ago I thought Alice was being bullied and covering it up. So I looked up how some people covered bruises.”

Ahh. Melissa leant back up, hoping Alice hadn’t actually been bullied. On a boring day that would’ve normally taken up most of her thoughts for a good while. Instead, she still felt buzzing with energy and kept her sweet as a peach smile plastered on. “And I bet you remembered that information for Alices teen years.”

“Hey, quit it!” Bill warned, waving her off now for teasing him. Especially after he’d just given her advice he betted she wanted. Honestly kids these days.

“What? I wasn’t saying anything.” Melissa defended, still smiling down at him.

Bill just scoffed his eyes back in his screen. “Yeah yeah Dracula.”

Melissa thought to herself a second, that sentence not sitting right. Her lips curled up in a frown at him. “Actually, wouldn’t my partner be Dracula?”

“Ooh look who’s borrowing some confidence.” Bill replied back sassily, or at least his version of it, swinging his chair out his desk to look her up and down warningly. Instead, he came back with a warm look in his brown eyes, and a serious message. “Love looks good on you, Melissa.”

It was heartfelt and light. And Melissa just couldn’t stop smiling at him. Nor throughout the rest of her workday.

When she got home at six, Doug was already back, and on her kitchen table was set out an array of her favourite snack food from the convince store closest.

She wordlessly locked her door, before steppping over quietly, and picking up the first bag of rustly chips. That’s what alerted Doug, who joggged through the living room doorway, and rolled their eyes in relief, moving over to kiss Melissa’s cheek who was still looking to all the treats with a smile.

“Thank God! You’re back!” Doug wrapped their arms round her shoulders for a hug, and Melissa happily hugged them back, dropping her eyes from the nice display Doug did their best with and back to her partner, who, while smiling, looked like their guts were gonna throw up with guilt, their arms round their stomach to show it. That’s when they took off their comfort glasses and got serious, listing on their fingers. “Okay, so I got a few plans to make it up to you so here it goes, number one-“

Melissa threw herself into Dougs body and into a deep kiss. Doug had to catch her shoulders quickly, but was surprised at the contact. It wasn’t a long kiss but for once she caught Doug off guard! AND she had the upper lip!

She stood back and even though Dougs eyes were blinking in surprise, their pink lips were curling up into a smile.

Melissa happily leant forward and kissed them again, feeling Doug smile against their lips as they got more into it, and their delayed arms finally holding her back properly, one attached in her hair and the other settled on her lower back. Doug tried to regain control of the kiss for normalcy but Melissa pulled back, not ready to let her high of being so confident be soiled before she could show off her new power properly to Doug.

Doug purred, confused but enjoying it, thinking Melissa would be the one most surprised tonight. The hand on her back started rubbing up and down. “What was that about?” They took a step away, looking at Melissa’s new body language and smiling enthusiastically. 

But Melissa just shrugged, moving her hair behind her ears fully, to show off her neck, definitely more prominent after the loss of make up over the day. “I’m happy I’m with you.”

It was very true but not exactly new news, even if it was the first time stated like that. Doug laughed fondly. “Well me too.” God what even was love before Melissa? Doug didn’t think they’d properly experienced this before. This deep connection and the attraction, the need to protect, the want to be cared for and ability to just hang out, all in one and so powerfully. They rested their hand on their girlfriends neck, their thumb very lightly sweeping over the mark.

It didn’t hurt much in the first place, but now it didn’t hurt at all. It was kind of a nice ache. But it made Melissa think. “There’s not a green stick by any chance in that lovely display?”

Dougs face scrunched up a second, hands moving down to both her hips just to hold her. Did she want one? “No, why.”

Melissa let her eyes study Doug up and down, they were her first true love in every sense of the word. She’d experienced so many new things with them and all of them were followed by her not knowing how she’d never had them in her life before. 

She let her hands fall to Dougs cheeks, soft on them and never wanting to have to leave those eyes. Her smile just rose all the way to her own cheeks, Doug following and smiling genuinely back too. Melissa leant forward, her nose resting against Dougs and leaving it there. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Important note, to get serious for one moment: While Doug may have a certain profession in the show I have decided to not include any of that in this writing nor writing for the time being. This was quite difficult to navigate especially with these ones being for a friend this week but I’m confident I made the right decision. ACAB)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Day 4!
> 
> Do you ever wish your friends actually responded on time to your snapchats with the miracle cure for half the entire left side of your neck? Me too. At least I got a fic out of it
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and please leave any and all comments as they really help me! Stay safe y’all 💕


End file.
